Temple University School of Dentistry proposes institution of a Clinical Cancer Education Program to coordinate, expand and augment cancer education at the undergraduate and postgraduate levels, as well as the dental hygiene and continuing education programs. Part of the program will be conducted at extramural locations, such as Temple University Hospital and American Oncologic Hospital, by the coordinator of hospital dentistry. This will provide hospital and tumor clinic exposure for dental students and dental hygiene students. We propose continuing a program of oral health care for patients undergoing radiation therapy for malignant oral, head and neck neoplasms, involving graduate students in periodontology and dental hygiene students. The general program objectives are to: (1) provide undergraduate and postgraduate dental students and dental hygiene students with the basic principles of cancer biology, epidemiology, detection, diagnosis, treatment, prevention and control; (2) establish appropriate attitudes and motivation for continued learning about cancer, which will carry over into the practice years; and (3) develop and foster concepts of cooperative humane care for the oral cancer patient, especially oral rehabilitative care. The overall administration of the Clinical Cancer Education program will be through the Department of Pathology in cooperation with the Cancer Education Committee and the Departments of Oral Surgery and Oral Diagnosis.